


Little Ssssnake

by AtlinMerrick



Series: Binary Stars: Techienician [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Just Techie in love with Mattie, M/M, No there is no Kylo Ren here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clan Techie is much more than a technician, sometimes too quiet, sometimes so easy for people to forget.</p><p>Oh yes, for Matt, Techie's lots of things. Not all of them precisely…<em>nice.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Ssssnake

Clan Techie is a mouse.

When Matt's asleep after a long shift and Techie's got to work, well he'll move tip-toe silent through their quarters, shaving, dressing, even somehow brewing a pot of caf with their ancient caffeinator, which is noisier than a blast engine. Later, when Matt passes him in a corridor he'll whisper to his red-haired honey, "Morning little mouse."

Techie's a cat.

Each time they go planetside, they always find a park or beach or hillside and there Techie immediately takes off as many clothes as customs allow. He used to be shy about his body but Matt's spent so much time praising and petting him that over the years Techie's begun to believe. So on their little holidays he finds himself a bit of sun and stretches out, cat contented. Later and with great seriousness Matt reports on the number of pale freckles Techie's brought back with him to the ship.

Techie's a dove.

Neither he nor Matt fit in when they first came aboard the _Accord._ One was in turns annoyingly skittish and strident, the other over-large and frowning-serious. It hadn't gone easy for either of them for awhile, though eventually things settled and they found their own niches. Then each other.

Of course newbies inevitably took up their vacated spots of torment. Sometimes it was a purple-skinned Woddow whose name no one could pronounce, so people made a game of getting her name humiliatingly wrong. Until Techie sat in the lunch room with her one shift and said her name over and over, loud enough to shut up the entire room. No one made jokes after that.

Another time someone mocked a tech for wearing a turba during his sect's week-long religious ceremony. So Techie came to work wearing one. Two other techs followed his example, then two more until, by week's end, the only one not wearing a turba was the moron who'd started the teasing.

Techie is a ssssnake.

Behind the ginger-haired boy-man who mumbles too much and often only looks at you when you're not looking at him (and then he stares), are a couple kinds of wily serpent, and don't you doubt that.

Actually, you can doubt it all you like because Techie didn't know he had vengeance in himself either, that he had sneaky, snakey ways of getting his own back. Not until Matt's new supervisor came on board. Loud, unkind, obsessed with her morning breaks, her afternoon breaks, her muffins, Orann Loww was all about doing as little work as she could, and she'd heckle Mattie for _everything._

That time she shouted at him because she was hot—which had _nothing_ at all to do with anything _Matt_ did—Techie found his inner Yavin burning snake, like them using _heat_ to defend. That is to say he broke the environmental controls for Orann's quarters; her tiny room went up to an even ninety-eight degrees—blood temperature. That kind of backfired though since she worked double-shifts to avoid going to her room. Until the fault was fixed she was even more annoying.

That's when Techie became a two-headed Mober snake, watching Orann with every and any security camera onto whose unblinking eye he could piggy-back his own monitor. In so doing Techie discovered Orann's muffin stash, her cake cache, and two days later he stole every single one of them, leaving the whole lot in the officer's mess one night. Orann nearly had a coronary when she saw the captain of the guards in the hallway, licking blue frosting from her gloved fingers.

It took just two weeks before Orann was fired—for shouting at the captain of the guards actually—but Techie's not above the juvenile in protection of his prince. So, the last night before Matt's supervisor transferred off the _Accord,_ Techie debuted his inner Dagobah slime-snake. Matt loves to swear everyone heard her shriek that night when she crawled into bed and found it filled with a fetid black ooze that smelled like a trash compactor and clung to the skin like a leech.

Techie is a lover.

Lover is here defined as a man who finds nearly as much delight in announcing what he intends to do to his sweetheart—then watching the man's brown eyes blow wide—as he does in _doing_ it.

As quiet as he is outside their rooms, Techie's talkative when he's got Matt on his back, stripping shoes and socks and jumpsuit from his big body, murmuring, "Mmm, I'll have those legs in the air soon."

Mattie's expression always makes him click his tongue, then run it along the inside of dense thighs. Techie often gets a little lost in the softness of the flesh there, but when he finally comes to himself he nibbles at a mole, then whispers, "In the air and open so, so wide."

Techie pretty much loves whatever Matt loves—though they still haven't done that thing with the prickly dilloes that Matt wants to try—but there's some things he alone loves to distraction and one of those is watching Matt's cock when he lets Techie use his hands to get him off.

The sight of Matt spurting up into the air, the hot mess of him going where it will—over hands and belly and sometimes a pale face—always makes Techie keen.

Afterward, he sometimes lies beside his sweetheart and he'll let Mattie see his pupils iris wide wide wide, until the blue's just a ring, then he lets Matt feel Techie's _technical_ gaze, the one that can read the temperature of Matt's blood-flushed cheeks, the sodium content of the sweat on his chest, the precise tempo of Matt's fluttering lashes.

Of everything Techie is, it turns out he's one thing above all these others.

With all of the quiet-noisy, stuttery-fierce, awkward-bold heart he has in him, Techie is Matt's one true love.

Oh my yes, have no doubt of that.

—

_Next time we'll learn what Matt is. He's not cat, or dove, or ssssnake, but what he is Techie loves, oh my yes. P.S. This is for BlackMorgan who brought me into the Star Wars fandom with posts of all the lovely artwork, then story links. Thank you Pirate!_


End file.
